


Alone (Possibilities)

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: LeviHan Week [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, LeviHan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeviHan Week Prompt--She never thought it would happen out on the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone (Possibilities)

Zoe let out a laugh. It was deathly quiet and it felt as if they were the only two in the world at that moment.

“It’s kind of ironic, isn’t it?”

Levi wanted to scoff, to scold her. How could she say such things at such a time?

“After all these years,” She mumbled. He took note of her grip loosening around his hand. “I always thought if this were to happen, it would have been while researching, not on the field.”

“Four-eyes, shut up for a minute. They’ll be here anytime time to help. They’re bringing back-up.”

She could hear the hurt in his voice. He did not want to believe this was happening, either. There were so many possibilities, so many things they could have done; they could have had a bright future, together even. But instead, here he was, staying by her side until she passed after a fatal mistake with a Titan.

She laughed again, “It’s okay, Levi. I know no one’s coming.” Her eyes started to droop close, “It’s been good. Make sure Armin continues my research. It would be a shame if not one ever found out the truth behind the Titans.”

He was angry. How could she say anything like that? He violently shook her back and forth. She did not respond. Her body was so limp. There was so much left to do and he was left alone. Before he knew it, tears flowed how down his cheeks, mixing with dirt. It was just a good thing no one was around to see humanity’s strongest weep over a fallen friend…the love of his life.


End file.
